Usuario discusión:Meganium1530
¡Hola, usuario(a), bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Meganium1530. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, pregunta o lo que sea, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus Pokénovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Cordiales saludos, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 01:49 20 ene 2010 barbie Por que se te borran las cuentas??? ahh y ya quiero que sea 1 de febrero Marcela o Aipom!!! 22:58 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por el huevo Maya1999 17:17 23 ene 2010 (UTC) Sí, él dijo pero yo no puedo hacer nada... Creo que te va a bloquear en Vulpixpedia, hablar con Sofi no resuelve nada porque ella le dio permiso...en todo caso que te quiera bloquear acá, hablá con Kristal y decile que te quiere bloquear. Pero creo que es en Vulpixpedia...¬w¬ las cosas personales no son motivo para bloqueo pero él sigue con su carácter tan...pfff. Lo único que podés hacer es ignorarlo como yo, hoy en el xat se largó a decir montones de pavadas pero yo hice como que él no estaba ahí y todo bien =) Bueno, sorry pero más no puedo hacer D= Bye, amiga n.n No te preocupes, lo voy a tratar de resolver si es que puedo. Beso. ☺★✿♥❤Haru o Ale (l)❤♥✿★☺ ~ ℳ€№$₳J€$ 03:05 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Ya descubri Ya secubri tu wiki me gusta mucho ya te deje un mensaje aya en tu wiki pero te quiero dar un condejo, has un blog donde pongas tu nueva pagina asi estaria mejor. Atte. Marcela o Aipom!!! 22:23 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Es en serio? =D Tenés una wiki? =) Me podrías pasar el link? O me mandás un mensaje allá para que yo sepa cuál es, si no hay problema ''nwn'' Quiero verla. Jeje, ayy, qué emoción x3 Ya quiero verla =P Tengo ganas de contribuir allá en algo, jaja. Bueno, bye nwn Salu2! ''=3'' '--'☺★✿♥❤Haru o Ale (l)❤♥✿★☺' ~ 'ℳ€№$₳J€$' 22:55 30 ene 2010 (UTC)' BARBIEE barbiee esta bien sera en el proximo capitulo: "Pobre de Henry" donde henry se enferma, em ¿Hoy no era la 2nda temporada de las aventuras del equipo ambar? Marcela o Aipom!!! 22:38 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Hola Yo trato de ignorar a su hija, pero ella sigui baneandome de los xat, por eso me enfado con ella, pero esta bien, solo una cosa barbi, porfavor no me molestes mas cuando me veas por aqui, simple mente, ignorame como dise tu madre, porque eso es loque yo ago con tigo, pero ti siempre vives molestandome cuando me ves Boy a desirle a todos los que disen que eres mala, que no te molesten y que solo quieres amigos, pero simple mente, no molestes a los usuarios para que no te pacen estas cosas Espero que ayas aprendido la lecion bye y lo siento por ser tan duro con tigo~*Jc*~ 22:34 5 feb 2010 (UTC) Barbie que casualidad Tu video favorito es tambien mi video fab. =) =D =O =P =l =S practico mis caras. Atte. Marcela o Aipom!!! 23:48 9 feb 2010 (UTC) CUANDO? Cuando salgo en tu novela??? ehh??? ehhh??? atte.Marcela o Aipom!!! 19:59 10 feb 2010 (UTC) Barbieeeeeeeee Una pregunta ¿aprendere un nuevo atque en tu novela? y ¿Cuando me nombran guerrera? PikaMar! 20:23 13 feb 2010 (UTC) ok =) que emocion =D PikaMar! 20:46 13 feb 2010 (UTC) Megiiii/Barbiii Ya quiero salir porfaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa siiiiiiiiiii, vas muy bien con la novela bueno byeePikaMar! 01:17 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Megy Barbie cuando haces el especial? yo lo hago ahorita ehhhh ¿Cual era la frase que dijo Carlos en el reino cuando se te va el amor? soy muy olvidadiza jejejejej, Kenemili: PikaMar! 15:35 14 feb 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Pues Seria Carlos y Cesar XP --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 05:00 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Pues entonces Carlos y Rahey/Henry --'Dialga ' ' Palkia' 17:21 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Buenoo Nop no e editado pero ya edito mañana emmmm pues no sabia que ya eran novios pero de verdad aunque ¿No lo conoces verdad? o si responde y luego te platico mas del especial Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 02:10 19 feb 2010 (UTC) PD: Diras novio virtual ¿no? Sorpresaaaa! Archivo:Familia_Ámbar!_Primeros_personajes.JPGChachan es toda la familia del equipo ambar, ¿te gusta? mira te explicare cada imagen (yo hice todo eso y me llevo 1 hora): en la primera estas tu y tu chikorita en un concurso, en la segunda (voy para abajo) estas tu y tu chikorita (donde trae una corona algo asi) luego chikorita (tu atacando) luego tu atacando al maxi, luego maxi feliz, luego Rahey (Henry) peleando, Henry peleando en otra pose, luego lisbeth, luego la paloma (no tenia imagenes de skitty y puse delcatty) luego Carlos, luego cesar, Jc, May, Kevin, Niccole (como ralts) luego paula en el mar, Raven soñando, Haru enojada, Maximito, Yo, Carolina (Creeme Carolina fue una de las que mas me costo hacer) Cristian (le puse un collarcito y un lunar para que no se confundan con cesar) Alex, El lindo Andresito, La bebita Niris, Tamara (le puse los ojos cafes y un lunar para no confundir con lisbeth) y Marcos (El que MAS me costo hacer) porffaaaaaa respondeme y dime si te gusto o no, byeeee Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 00:27 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Mira encontre este gijinka mientras buscaba uno de growlithe espero que te guste XX 17:52 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Gijinka_barbie.jpg Si quieres... puedes poner la imagen que te hice en tu novela, ¿que dices? Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 01:45 22 feb 2010 (UTC) hola che al final no me pusistes en tu novela los viajes del equipo ambar '' bueno si no quieres ponerme no tengo problema tu amiga sofi Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 22:09 25 feb 2010 (UTC)frame|seria un honor para mi estar en esa novela ¿Estas bien? Oi que en chile hubo un terremoto, comenta en mi blog para que nos digas como fue, como varios días no te e visto pense que habia destruido tu compu o algo asi, comenta en mi blog! pero luego borrare lo que dije que me preocupabas y pondre tu historiaa, Atte. Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 22:16 1 mar 2010 (UTC) Atencion participante de Big Pokemon Hola,tu te registraste en el Gran Reality Pokemon Big Pokemon, este mensaje es para avisarte que dentro de poco empiezan las primeras pruebas, pueden ver a que equipo han sido asignados en esta pagina: Big Pokémon: El Reality Show de los Pokémon! Por ahora, lo primero que harán es nombrar a un Lider de cada equipo, tienen hasta el domingo 7 de marzo para avisarme que Usuario será lider de su equipo --'╚»★«╝StalinC╚»★«╝~'''╚»★«╝Alguna Duda?╚»★«╝ 01:12 4 mar 2010 (UTC) emm ¿faltan muchos capitulos para la lucha con darkrai?por cierto podrias poner esto en tu novela: jc insulta y hablo yo Paula: Jc, Te creia más cortés JC: La barbie es inútil Paula:(Llora y grita) ¿Por qué la insultas?¡ NO DEVISTES, TE ODIO! (antes eramos muy amigos) Luego cuando os perdoneis yo tambien le perdono. Si puedes ponerlo.....me encantaria ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 17:02 5 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Thanks!! ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 17:25 5 mar 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori GRACIAS! Yupyyy ahora soy guerrera de la luz yujujujuju gracias amiguis! Atte. Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 03:00 7 mar 2010 (UTC) La edito (la novela) en una hora asi que preparate para leer jajaja Super PommyStar 22:55 7 mar 2010 (UTC) Una cosa Cuando dijiste lo de que Carlos te da una caricia, Quil dice Que para impresionar a una chica, y quien se enoja ¿Quil? acuerdate en mi disc. me lo dijiste pero creeo que es Quil el que se enoja, lo pondre con Quil o si no lo cambio Atte. Super PommyStar 02:32 8 mar 2010 (UTC) RE: ¿Qual es tu nombre? Mi nombre es Alys , pero prefiero escribirlo con i (Alis) Archivo:Meganium_OCPA_hembra.png(tu) +Archivo:Munchlax_OCPA.png (yo) = Friends!!! SilverMay Usuario Discusión:Munchlax-codethe best♥♥I'm the Best♥♥ 16:55 12 mar 2010 (UTC) Las aventuras del equipo ambar Sabes,ahora yo no tengo participacion en esa novela,por que ni me ven =/ --'''Dialga Palkia 04:19 13 mar 2010 (UTC) espero que me ayudes!!! en los premios pokemonnovel quiero que le entreges con alguien este premio Archivo:Premio_pokemonovel.png al que yo te diga y cuando yo te diga n.n att: Brahian 20:04 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Se me acaba de ocurrir algo grandioso! se me acaba de ocurrir algo grandioso! pero primero si entendi lo de cresselia, bueno aqui esta mi gran idea: despues del cap. que estas haciendo llega un amigo de la infancia mia y yo lo reconosco y le digo holaaa, despues habla con todos y se hace amigo del grupo, Yo siempre estoy platicandole cosas grandiosas a Luis (mi amigo de la infanica, y en la vida real mi primo segundo, Luis es un Flygon) y henry se pone celoso, luego le dije a luis que viniera al parque SOLOS '''y luego le pido ser su novia y luego me pregunta Luis -Y ¿Que ahi con Henry?- yo le respondo -Que importa, para mi no es importante- luego Luis dice -Y ¿tus hijos?- y respondi -Podriamos tener otros los 2 (Yo y Luis) entonces ¿serias mi novio?- luego respondio Luis -Oh Claro- y nos besamos (en la boca) regresando al pokegremio le dije a Henry que ya no somos novios solamente amigos, mis hijitos se ponen tristes y henry los alegra un poquito, luego luis me propone ir a la region de almia y yo dije que si,(me llebo a andres porque queria uno de mis hijos y henry se queda con niris) luis se despidio y al despedirce se vuelve oscuro! :O y intenta matar a henry (antes de la pelea luis me besa y me vuelvo oscura andres, niris y henry tambien se ahcen oscuros por ser sercanos a mi) luego ahi una pelea Luis vs Henry gana henry y luis se va volviendo todo a la normalidad. ¿Que tal? aqui las imagenes de: El sprite humano de Luis Archivo:Sprite_Luis.pngCara oscura de luis Archivo:Cara_de_Flygon_poderoso_y_malo.png cara oscura mia Archivo:Cara_de_Ambipom_hembra_oscura.png cara oscura niris Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar_shiny_oscura.png cara oscura andres Archivo:Cara_de_Aipom_shiny_oscuro.png y la de henry ya sabes cual, si quieres puedo hacer otras caras oscuras atte. Super PommyStar 23:04 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Calma se que es algo duro pero estaba aburrida no tenia ediciones desde hace 2 días y de repente se me vino a la mente pero ¿entonces si? solo no lo hagas tan ta n tan dramatico xD Atte.Super PommyStar 23:51 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Luego la sigo luego sigo la novela, en unos minutos y tu sigue la tuya porfysss, me tengo que ir a bañar :D que algria ¬¬ bueno byee Amoo a Kenny xddddd y me gusta buneary =D Otra sorpresitaaa! Archivo:Un_Meganuim_y_un_Typhlosion.PNGAdivina quienes son, exacto son tu y carlos en la novela jijij bueno byeeee Super PommyStar 00:58 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Buena ideaaa ^^ y felicidades que buena idea a... y felicidades por estar nominada, yo estoy dos veces nominada en las categorias: mejor acompañante y mejor historia de comedia Atte. *Rin Eipam* 22:16 22 mar 2010 (UTC) oye!!! :D eh pensado en esto que tal si necesitas mas emblemas se reflejan dos para crear uno nuevo o tan solo para combinar fuerzas o hasta combinarse como este emblema Archivo:Emblema_valor_luz.png att: tu amigo n.n --Brahian 22:47 27 mar 2010 (UTC) ya!!! aqui esta tu encargo n.n Archivo:Emblema_esperanza_valor.png att: --Brahian 01:03 28 mar 2010 (UTC) barbiiiee '''pss acee tiempo k no ablaamos no?¿? hehehe, iiwal todavía seguís siiendo mi amiga i muuxas grax x acordarte d mi cumpleee¡¡¡¡ m guustó el pichuu!! graxx! *`'·.¸♥ѕк8єя gιяℓ♥¸.·'´* ≈ ♬ αηутнιηg... ♪ 00:18 19 abr 2010 (UTC) ya viste??? ya tengo la plantilla de pokemon tamers, esta en saga: pokemon tamers donde dice plantilla, bueno byeeee A18, RE o MR 23:23 24 abr 2010 (UTC) pokemon tamers and contests olle barbie como no te conectas muchos dejame tus pokemon y tus sprite en mi discucion para entrrte en la pokenovela por que si no estas no puedo continuar att:rahey 21:02 2 may 2010 (UTC) pokemon tamers and contests olle barbie como no te conectas muchos dejame tus pokemon y tus sprite en mi discucion para entrrte en la pokenovela por que si no estas no puedo continuar att:rahey 21:02 2 may 2010 (UTC)